


Sleep Walker

by aurora941230



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora941230/pseuds/aurora941230
Summary: 译文，原作者Nicciomimi96，原文地址https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12823458/1/Sleep-Walker





	1. Chapter 1

第五章 For the Greater Good/为了更伟大的利益

 

『醒醒，哈利，快点……啊，这就对了……』又是那个声音……哦，是伏地魔。哈利感受了一下环境，觉得有什么不一样了。是什么呢？耳边有什么东西发出嘶嘶的声音，好像是伏地魔在用蛇语说话。这对他似乎也有一种催眠效果，冲击着他的耳膜。嘶嘶声似乎变响了，他皱起眉头，试着躲开，但那声音如影随形。

他睁开眼睛，看到了所在的房间。之前笼罩屋子的黑暗消失了，伏地魔俯身看着他。他从前像蜡一般苍白，眼睛充血，如今看上去则年轻了不少，鼻子不再是两条缝，眼眶也没陷得那么深，皮肤依旧苍白，却显得更像人类了。

『是的，很好，来，坐起来。』伏地魔轻声诱哄着他。男孩在有所反应之前已经坐起了身子。他如此自然地服从了伏地魔的命令，这让他恐惧。他的面前摆着一面镜子，忠实地反映出他脸上惊惧的表情。他曾经鸟窝般的乱发变成了蛇——玛瑙蛇。它们从他的头皮上长出来，在他的耳畔发出愉快的嘶嘶声。

接下来他看见了自己的眼睛，瞳孔仍闪着从前一样的绿色，被晒成小麦色的皮肤则闪着某种白光。他抬起手想摸摸头发却僵在了半路，因为他发现自己的指甲变成了鸟爪似的黑色。他惊讶地长大了嘴巴，看到自己分叉的舌头。他惊叫起来，发出的声音异常尖锐，甚至震碎了镜子。他噎住了，之前的叫声仍在房间中回响。

『有必要吗，哈利？』伏地魔问道，走过来挡住了他的视线，举起一只手握住他发上的一条蛇轻轻摩挲着，看起来很开心。哈利一阵战栗，他不太明白这种感受：伏地魔的指甲划过的感觉，他冰冷皮肤抚过鳞片的感觉。

『你对我做了什么？我现在是个什么东西？』哈利没意识的自己说的是蛇语，他只想要一个答案，一个只有伏地魔知道的答案。伏地魔附在他鳞片上的手指停顿了一会儿，又若无其事地继续抚摸。他的沉默让哈利感到愤怒，头上的蛇随着他的情绪晃动并发出威胁的声音。这让他更生气了，因为伏地魔可以据此判断他的心情。

『你是一个综合体。你的两部分一直无法接受对方。』伏地魔笑着说。哈利看着他愉悦的神情，眼里冒火。『但我最终找到了解决方案。你是蛇发女怪和死神的结合，你可以预言死亡，如果你高兴，也可以用目光石化别人。你的能力远不止这些。我很喜欢你对蛇语的反应。当然，你的这种形态无法伤害我，但可以轻易杀死别人。』

『你……你为什么要把我变成这样？你怎么做到的？我为什么杀不了你？』一连串的问题争先恐后地从哈利口中涌出，他的眼里满含着泪水，但他不确定自己的眼泪是否正常。它们有可能是某种毒药或是强酸。他看着自己的手，真切地看到那些鸟爪似的东西，而不止是镜像。他的脑子一片空白……不，他的脑子被一句话占得满满的：『我是个怪物。』

『才不是。』伏地魔说，拍了拍他的脸，替他拭去泪水。冰冷的皮肤造成了某种宽慰，他望着那双红眸，发现它们正注视着自己，那么深邃，带着一种快乐——不，欣喜若狂的神色。哈利呆呆地看着那双眼睛，为自己的未来担忧。他现在无法回到霍格沃茨去了。他的朋友们，那些他当作是亲人的人们，他们绝不可能接受他现在这个样子，这都是伏地魔的杰作。而伏地魔说:『你很美，并且终于属于我了。』

伏地魔的嗓音再次带上了一种催眠的魔力。哈利头上的蛇随之晃动，他的世界变得雾蒙蒙的，只有那对红眼睛越靠越近，直到他发现对方的唇贴上了自己的。这感觉非常怪，只在梦魇中出现的那个人正在亲吻他。男孩非常害怕，却万分惊讶地发现体内窜起一股热流，就好像……好像他的一部分被伏地魔吸引。这让他恐惧。

他的喉咙里发出一种含着欲望的嘶鸣，让哈利感到脸红。他分叉的舌头绞着，嘴里发出陌生的笑声。他瑟缩了一下，发出一声近似人声的呻吟。他的身体出了问题，这是唯一的解释。他怎么可能这样呢？他头发上的蛇探身过去，开始爱抚伏地魔。

哈利觉得更热了，下体甚至传来一种将要勃起的冲动，血液争先恐后地向两腿之间流去。这不对，问题太大了。但他为什么会这么热呢？这说不通。伏地魔的舌头退了出去，随后嘴唇也离开了。哈利困惑地看着他，不知道他为什么会停下——他一开始为什么会吻他？

『在这一阶段，我想这就够了。我带你去看看新家。』伏地魔说。

哈利点了点头。他的脑子飞快地转着，满腹疑问。伏地魔打量着他，似乎有些忍俊不禁。哈利不知道自己看上去是什么样。像一个被奸污的处子吗？这种想法让他反胃。他将双腿移到床边，伏地魔站在那儿等他站起来，一面说道：『你现在算半个冷血动物，所以比较容易受凉。

『不过晒晒太阳应该就没事了。你需要注意自己的法力，记得用第二层眼睑遮住视线，不然会对你看到的人进行无差别攻击。』伏地魔说着，好像一切都理所应当。哈利先是皱了皱眉，然后想到蛇有两层眼睑。既然他现在是个半蛇，有双层眼皮这事儿好像也说得通。

他闭上眼睛，试着寻找第二层。一开始有点难，但他很快感觉到眼前罩了一层薄薄的东西。他睁开眼，小心地只打开了第一层眼皮。世界有点像他之前不戴眼镜时看到的样子，有点雾蒙蒙的。这种熟悉的感觉让他放松了一点儿，之前镜中的影像把他吓坏了。他向伏地魔那边走了一步。

『很好，哈利。现在，过来吧，你该熟悉一下这里的环境，见见于你共同生活的人们。但我必须告诉你……』伏地魔突然顿住了。哈利看着他，发现那双红眸露出了他熟悉的严酷神色。『如果你想逃，我会找到你的，而你将受到惩罚。如果你不经允许就伤害或是杀死我的追随者，我就关你禁闭。如果你试图反抗我，我会让你生不如死。现在，我要开个会，你最好出现在会场。』

这些话让哈利明白地意识到，这就是伏地魔。无论他表面上多么随和多么宽容，这就是黑魔王。他会折磨人，杀人不眨眼，年复一年地追杀他和他的朋友们。这就是谋害了他父母的凶手，又将他转化成了某种非人的生物。他杀死了无数他认识和不认识的人。

这个认知让他火冒三丈，他发上的蛇因恼怒而摇晃，发出嘶嘶声。他的心跳加快了，然后一个计划在脑海中成型。如果他能接近伏地魔，取得他的信任，就会有机会刺杀他，像他最恐惧的那样，完全抹杀他的存在，从而拯救所有人——所有撑到那时候的人。

所以他点了点头。伏地魔似乎对他的反应很满意。黑魔王似乎可以连上他的思想，有时或许能够看到一点他的计划，但如果伏地魔信任他，不再对他使用读心术，那就有戏了。他准备好了，他可以牺牲一切，哪怕是出卖色相，因为伏地魔显然想要他。只要能完成最终的目标，别说是身体，他连命都可以交给他。

伏地魔向一扇门走过去。这扇门隐没在黑暗里，如果哈利的视力还和从前一样，他一定看不见；但现在他能清楚地看见它。伏地魔打开门走了出去，哈利跟着他，走上一条长长的走廊。他的计划需要长久的经营和极大的代价，很可能会把自己搭进去。但邓布利多言犹在耳，e而他不知曾为这句话生过多少次气：

这是为了更伟大的利益。


	2. Chapter 2

第七章 New Home, New Rules/新家新规

会议结束后，哈利跟着伏地魔来到了自己的新居所。房子共四层，地下是魔药实验和储藏室；首层是会议室和报告厅，还有之前关押他的房间，以及决斗室；第二层是餐厅和起居室，另设有图书馆；顶层则是卧室和书房，伏地魔大多数时间都待在书房里。  
然后他被引到了主楼，看到一个房间，很可能是伏地魔的私人住所，自带书房和洗手间。伏地魔让哈利进门之后自己直接去了浴室，没关门，哈利可以清楚地看见他的裸体。男孩脸红了。这个人就没有一点羞耻心吗？  
过了一会儿，伏地魔撑着浴缸壁爬了出来，依旧全裸着。哈利听见他掀开被子爬上了那张占去房间一半面积的大床。哈利站在那儿，不知所措。他知道伏地魔被单之下不着寸缕，因此不敢朝那里看，便将目光转向卫生间，伏地魔的衣服还留在那里。  
“你不来吗？”伏地魔问道。哈利愣了一下才反应过来这是在对他说话。他不知道该怎么办。他不想去，但他知道如果自己不去那个人一定会生气。他给出肯定的回答的话会怎么样呢？他应该知道哈利完全不想靠近他。哈利瞄了一眼，发现伏地魔正看着他。  
『过来，哈利，到我这儿来。』蛇语替他做了决定。哈利不由自主地走过去，面对着伏地魔。他在床边停下脚步，伏地魔伸出一只手，示意他脱掉衣服。他知道哈利不会愿意，于是勾起一个讽刺的微笑：『脱衣服。』  
哈利想要走开，但他的手已经开始解开衬衫的扣子。他回过神来的时候正穿着一件绿色的衬衫和黑裤子，这就意味着他刚才脱光了。哈利刚打算把这个念头当屁放了，就发现自己光着身子站在死敌的面前。伏地魔的红眼睛打量了他许久才将被子掀开衣角，微微一笑：『上床。』  
哈利立刻爬上床，钻到被子里，伏地魔马上将他搂进怀中。哈利没料到会是这样，他们肌肤相亲，紧靠着彼此的胸膛，他的头抵着伏地魔的下巴，双腿交缠。这姿势非常怪异……但他的身体很放松。伏地魔让他枕着自己的一只手，另一只手则抚摸着他的身体。  
他头上的蛇发出舒适的轻叹。枕着它们睡觉是一种很新奇的体验，他能感受到它们是否需要透气或感到拥挤。他很快找到了一个舒服的姿势，于是注意到伏地魔一直饶有兴致地看着他。然后他开了口：『有人告诉过你你有多美吗？』  
这个问题让他愣了一下。从没有人说过他美。大家都说他骨瘦如柴，叫他瘦猴儿，小矮子，都不是什么好话——而唯一会夸赞他的那个人，竟然是他最深的梦魇。他抬头望着伏地魔，看见对方眼中的火焰，于是想起梦游头一晚见到的那个表情。  
『我会告诉你我对你的期待，告诉你需要遵守的规定，每一条规定我都要你重复一遍。说对了，我会给你奖赏。说错了，我就停下。』伏地魔说。哈利一开始不知道他的意思，然后一只手伸到了他的衬衫底下，开始抚摸他的一边乳头。他颤抖了一下，知道事态将如何发展，也知道自己必须按伏地魔的规则进行游戏。  
『你要永远服从我的命令。』伏地魔说，拧了一下他的乳头。这感觉……或许称不上好，但造成了强烈的刺激。哈利打了个哆嗦，不想知道自己不开口的话会发生什么。伏地魔的手揉了揉他的乳头，缓解了刚刚那一下造成的痛楚，哈利感到一股热流穿过自己的身体。他打了个哆嗦，不知道事情会发展到哪一步。他抬起头看着那双红眼睛：『我——我会永远服从你的命令。』  
伏地魔又拧了他一下，另一股热流直窜向小腹。他很害怕，但还有点别的什么……该死，他才不会说出来！他不愿承认，咬紧了牙关，不肯发出声音。有什么堵在他的喉咙口，他甚至不敢想如果放松警惕会发出什么声音。伏地魔轻哼了一声，贴得更近，再次开口：『你绝不会背叛我。』  
蛇语对他好像有某种催眠作用，让他激烈的情感瞬间放松。他几乎想要随声摇晃身体，而他发上的蛇已在慢慢向伏地魔那边靠近。他张开嘴，呼出口气，睁开眼。这次他将两层眼皮都抬了起来，好将伏地魔看得更清楚些。他看到对方的眼睛专注地望着他，于是说道：『我绝不会背叛你。』  
伏地魔又拧了她一下，他的另一只手则开始抚摸他发上的蛇，他能体会到它们的快乐。他并不想要这样，但他的身体背叛了他。他看着揉搓自己乳头的那只手。它没有停下的意思。他现在知道伏地魔想干什么了：他要控制他，不许他离开。用伏地魔的话来说就是“珍贵”，是他床上的珍宝。  
那只手从他的乳头向下滑去。触到他性器的一瞬间，那东西兴奋地颤抖起来。哈利此前不是没有手淫过，但另一个人为他做这件事的时候，那感觉是完全不同的。自己动手的话事情是可控、可预料的，他只会在需要的时候动手，而且会尽快结束。现在他的身体在颤抖，那只手加快速度的时候他的肠胃和呼吸都被攫住。  
『你永远不会离开我。』伏地魔的嘶嘶声造成了新一轮的战栗，他再度抬头看向那双红眼睛，它们紧盯着他，男孩闭上了眼睛。他对伏地魔的目光有过诸多疑惑，而今终于得到了解释。他那深沉的凝视，其中闪着的是欲望的光。他渴望他的身体，他从前不知道，现在也不想知道。  
『我——我不会离开你的。』哈利轻声说，那只手的动作更快了，带来无尽的欢愉。一根手指插入了那条缝，然后撤了回去。现下的情形让哈利很困惑。他终于想到自己刚才都答应了些什么。如果其中含着某种魔法契约，他就把自己锁死在这里了，再也不能回去光明的一方——而他之前一直盘算着这么干来着。  
『你属于我，会把自己交给我。』伏地魔说，声音中有什么渗入他的大脑，把他的思绪搅成了一锅粥。他无法思考，只能听从对方的命令。他知道自己麻烦大了。他肯定漏考虑了什么，但那种嘶嘶声让他无法清醒地考虑事情。他只能重复听到的话，从对方双手的动作中汲取快感。那只手收紧的时候，他开始喘息。  
『我属于你，会把自己交给你。』这句话刚刚出口伏地魔就吻了他，同时用手捏紧了他的分身。他在亲吻中达到高潮，发出含混的尖叫。伏地魔笑起来，舌头探入哈利的嘴。哈利翻着白眼默许了他的动作。然后伏地魔挥挥手把他清理干净，刚才的一切如同过眼云烟。  
伏地魔中断了亲吻，双手环着哈利。哈利不知道发生了什么，但肯定有什么不对劲……他的身体为什么会作此反应？他不可能只是变了个样子，伏地魔肯定没把话说全，肯定还有什么更重要的事情瞒着他。又或者他其实说了，但哈利没听进去，毕竟时间太短，信息量又太大。  
耳畔传来均匀的呼吸声。他一抬头，发现伏地魔已经睡了，或者只是在装睡。哈利打量着他的脸。皮肤苍白，瘦骨嶙峋，血红色的双眼现在闭着，小得可以忽略的鼻子和薄到看不出的嘴唇都不是什么吸引人的特征。哈利盯着这个人，自己都不知道自己在想些什么。  
他还没来得及细细考虑这件事，倦意便涌了上来。真奇怪，他怎么会突然这么困？等等……是那个原因吗？是他和伏地魔的联系造成了这一切吗？是不是伏地魔灵魂的碎片迫使他遵守诺言，又造成了强烈的吸引？伏地魔对他也有欲望……他看着伏地魔，想着这件事，直到另一波困意涌来，他心有不甘地闭上了眼睛。  
他没能再想下去。睡意立刻将他拖入了梦境。梦里和伏地魔并肩站着，脚下兵连祸结的土地上血流成河，尸横遍野，而死者多半是他最亲爱的人。他心痛如绞，想要尖叫或是怒吼，但伏地魔抓住了他，将他搂在怀里，红眼睛闪烁着胜利的喜悦。他在他耳边嘶嘶地说：“这就是我们的未来。”


	3. Chapter 3

第九章 The Final Stage/最后阶段

 

他们在床上躺了一会儿，打着盹。这感觉很舒服，然后哈利发现自己的手正在伏地魔的胸膛上描摹着某种奇异的图案。对方正低头看着他，眼中又有什么在灼烧。哈利暂时忽略了它，放松身体，放空思想，不愿思索自己身上发生的事情，也不愿去想莱姆斯看到他新形态时的表情。他现在只想休息。  
『三天。』伏地魔突然开口。这话让他僵住了，一直有意深埋的记忆一瞬间涌了上来。他抬起头，看到那双红眸正饶有兴致地盯着他。伏地魔大概在翻阅他的思想。他不知道自己现在是否也能使用读心术，但他不确定伏地魔的反应，就没敢在他身上试。『你睡了三天，这三天里发生了很多事。』伏地魔说。  
『比如说呢？』哈利问道，自己也不确定自己到底想不想知道。不过，不管消息是好是坏，只要伏地魔肯说，他就会听着——虽然他也不知道现在应该如何定义“好”和“坏”。目前看来他是无法离开这个鬼地方的，他甚至逃不出伏地魔的视线，所以如果伏地魔失利，一定会殃及池鱼；要是伏地魔过得顺心，那必然也少不了他的好，但他又不想这样。  
『我在霍格沃茨的内应提前完成了任务，邓布利多已经死了。光明方现在群龙无首，惊慌失措。决战即将打响，我们会杀死所有负隅顽抗者，英国巫师界终将属于我。』伏地魔平静地说，一只手仍抚摸着哈利发上的蛇。哈利的心沉了一下，但没有他自己预想的那么难过，这也许是因为他只剩了一半灵魂，还有伏地魔的一半灵魂在影响着他。  
『那你打算什么时候开战呢……我要参战吗？』哈利问了两个最关心的问题。伏地魔冲他笑了笑，仍在抚弄那些蛇。它们冲他发出嘶嘶声，绕着他的手指。哈利看着他，伏地魔轻哼一声回望。哈利在等他回答，而他不会让他等太久。  
『两天后开战。我们打算先给他们一点时间选择自己的立场，然后我们会进攻。你跟着我就行，我们没必要自降身份去镇压那些无意义的抵抗，他们撑不了多久。”伏地魔说。哈利知道他在想什么。伏地魔自诩为神明，他将一半的灵魂分给哈利，等于给他也提了神格，他们是平等的。  
『你会放过他们吗？』哈利问。他知道伏地魔很清楚他指的是谁。伏地魔对他挤挤眼，嘲讽地笑了。哈利不知道这是什么意思，但他注意到伏地魔跟之前不大一样了。他不能确认，但也许是哈利的一半灵魂对他造成了改变。伏地魔看着他的眼睛，而哈利正等着他的回复。  
『他们投降的话，就会。』伏地魔说。哈利点了点头。他还能怎么办呢？他可以发火，但于事无补；他也可以求情，但如果他的朋友们坚持反抗，伏地魔不可能每一次都放过他们。他无能为力，只能静观其变。事态早已超出了他的控制，他只能祈祷，对梅林，对上帝，对一切愿意听他祷告的人，为他的朋友们祈福。  
“我想你已经为最后阶段做足了准备。”伏地魔生硬地切换了话题。哈利困惑地看着他。最后阶段？那个仪式还不是最后阶段吗？那双红眼睛闪烁着欲望，让哈利预感到了后面的事，但他还在鸵鸟似地试图否认。他退缩着，发现自己赤裸着身子，两人正紧紧相拥。有什么东西抵着他的屁股，他立刻不敢动了。  
“什——什么？”他问，不再说蛇语了。他其实早知道答案，但还是那么直愣愣地问了出来。他的大脑无法思考。伏地魔不再玩那些蛇了。哈利仔细地看着他，伏地魔勾出一抹冷笑，附身到他耳畔，情人般地呢喃，温热的呼吸洒落在他的脖颈。  
『我们的结合。』伏地魔在他耳边嘶嘶地说道，推着哈利翻了个身，自己伏在他身上。伏地魔吻了他，双唇相碰的时候有热流窜过哈利的身体，而他并不觉得难受。这是不可避免的，他给自己找着借口，这事儿迟早得发生，很可能还不止一次。这是他的命，认栽就得了。  
伏地魔开始抚摸他的时候哈利呻吟起来。一只手向下滑去，紧紧地握住他的性器，开始撸动。他放任自己沉醉其中，不去想枕边人是谁。他不想承认自己为噩梦中的那个人失贞。伏地魔结束了那个吻，开始舔舐他的脖子，一路向下，含住他的一边乳头，用牙齿轻轻摩擦。  
他弓起身子，发上的蛇因愉悦而翻腾。他喘息着，感到伏地魔贴着他的皮肤笑了起来。当伏地魔突然松开握着他分身的手、嘴也离开他乳头的时候，一切快乐都远去了。伏地魔向后靠了靠，离开了他，哈利半睁着双眼看着他放松的样子，不知道黑魔王都在想些什么。  
接着他再次俯身靠近，手指划过他的柱身和双球，突然变得滑溜溜的，按在他的后穴附近，让他从嗓子里发出一种奇异的呼号。他听说过男性之间的性行为，他的姨父不时会提起一些“基佬”的事情；但真的落到自己头上的时候他还是颤抖起来。他闭上眼，紧张得大气都不敢出。  
那地方有东西捅进去的感觉很奇怪，也有点痛，但并不算难受。他为自己这种想法皱了皱眉，睁开眼睛。那根手指在他的体内缓慢地动作，似乎在寻找着什么。痛觉渐渐消退了，他试着分散注意力，不要一直咒骂自己就这么被动接受一切。  
那根手指在他体内找到了一个点，让他不由自主地战栗并且呻吟。他从未有过这种感受，而且这感觉很棒。他看着伏地魔，发现对方正俏皮地回望。第二根手指插了进来，再次造成刺痛；然后是第三根。但体内的那个小点又被压迫着，快感盖过了痛感。那些手指开始在他体内伸展，不时触到那个点，让他发出羞人的呜咽。  
不过至少伏地魔让他过得挺愉快。他心理上很难接受这一点，但这其实是件好事儿，因为伏地魔完全可以以此折磨他。那些手指抽出来时的感受非常奇异。那感觉说不上好，但他没什么意见，至少伏地魔没有选择粗暴地对待他。他放纵自己为此刻的快感沉沦。  
然后一个巨大的东西戳了过来。它挤在入口处，哈利尽可能地放松了身体。疼是肯定会疼的，过于紧张只会让疼痛加剧。伏地魔高兴地哼了一声，他知道自己这一步走对了。紧接着那东西的头部挤了进来，有点痛，不过还不算太糟。哈利紧闭着眼，直到它完全没入体内。  
很痛。身体内部刺痛得厉害，但还可以忍受。这是一种很新奇的感受。它完全进入之后哈利舒了口气，睁开眼睛看着伏地魔。他们就这么看着彼此，哈利从上方那双眼睛里读到了很多。欲望，愤怒，痛苦，还有一种他说不上来的情绪。他没有费心去想那是什么。  
他们停了一会儿，喘息着看着彼此，哈利尤其仔细地观察着伏地魔的面部表情。一般来说，这个人的脸上要么含讥带讽要么阴云密布，很少露出这种愉悦的神色，几乎是一大奇观。然后伏地魔又开始了动作。他先是向外退了一点，接着一下猛冲。哈利用了“猛冲”这个词，因为他整个身体都随着对方的动作向上挪动了一点，臀部则发出淫靡的响声。  
哈利震惊于自己喉咙里发出的声音。他没法控制它们。伏地魔笑了，开始了某种韵律……这是一种陌生的感受，但令人愉悦。他的性器在两腿间颤动，哈利不知道一个人是否不必手淫，仅是被侵犯就可以达到高潮。伏地魔现在简直像一只野兽，喉咙里发出低吼，双手将哈利的腰紧按在床上，一面加快了速度。  
“唔……啊！”哈利无法抑制地发出呼号。伏地魔的动作越粗暴，他的快感就越强。一定有哪里不对，但当体内那点一下又一下地受到撞击的时候，他无法静心思考任何事。他叫得更响了，想要放下双手，但它们被死死地钉在床上。伏地魔笑了，每一次冲击都直奔目标。  
“啊！不，这太……呃，啊！”哈利哭喊出声。他完全没法控制自己的声音。每一次冲击都带来前所未有的快感，逐渐变得无法忍受。伏地魔俯下身咬了他的脖子。他发上的蛇还击了，但伏地魔只是笑起来，好像并不介意。他怎么可能不介意呢？哈利不敢相信。但伏地魔又加快了动作，他的臀部几乎成了一个模糊的影子，但这也有可能是因为他自己的视线模糊。  
他将头朝后仰去，知道自己快到了。性器的前端渗出一些液体，两人身体摩擦着，他觉得自己快要爆炸了，而且头很晕。他晃了晃脑袋，想要说点什么，但出口的只有呻吟和哭喊。伏地魔似乎明白了他的意思，稍停了一会儿，但紧接着就开始研磨那个点。  
都结束了。他达到了高潮，再也叫不出来了。白色的液体喷射出来，洒在他自己的胸膛上，伏地魔的身上也溅到了一点。伏地魔在他体内停止了动作。哈利看着他，他的面容愉悦地扭曲了，然后他感到体内的一股热潮。伏地魔射在了他的身体里。哈利一开始很奇怪，因为后续的清理会很麻烦，但当他看到对方的表情的时候立刻明白了：这样做感觉最好。  
然后事情结束了。伏地魔趴在他身上，两人睡在那儿喘着粗气，身体交叠着，彼此的汗液和哈利的精液把他们的身子弄得黏糊糊的。伏地魔慢慢退了出来，那感觉跟手指退出的时候一样难受，哈利为此缩了缩身子。有什么不一样了。肯定发生了什么，但他不知道。他甚至不知道自己想不想知道发生的事情。所以他什么也没问，就那么躺在那儿，享受这难得的寂静，房间里只有二人粗重的喘息声。  
伏地魔放开了他的腰，撑起身子俯视着他，面带微笑。说实话，这还挺让人安心的。哈利很熟悉这种表情，伏地魔得偿所愿的时候就是这样。哈利透过眼睑看着伏地魔伸出一只手描摹他的身体，在下体停住了。他握住它开始抚摸。哈利的脸红了，为自己的敏感呜咽一声。  
看起来他们是要再来一发了。哈利知道自己不该这样，但他无法自控地再次勃起了，强烈的欲望传遍全身。他不知道这次要多久才能完事，但这不重要。哈利抬起屁股迎合伏地魔的动作，在对方握紧的时候仰起头，大声喘息，在对方加快动作的时候呻吟并且颤抖。


End file.
